borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Surkov
Variants |model=GGN20/V3 |prefix= |damage=241 |accuracy=94.9 |fire_rate=1.4 |magazine=6 |notes=2.4x Weapon Zoom |image=GGN20_V3_FEARSOME_SURKOV.png }} |model=VRR |prefix= |damage=202 |accuracy=94.9 |fire_rate=1.5 |magazine=6 |notes=2.3x Weapon Zoom |image=VVRSolidSurkov.png }} |model= GGN450 |prefix= |damage=631 |accuracy=94.9 |fire_rate=1.5 |magazine=6 |notes= x1,+58% Fire Rate, 2.4x Weapon Zoom, +200% Critical Hit Damage |image= GGN450 Blast Surkov.png }} x1, +58% Fire Rate, 1.5x Weapon Zoom |image=Ggn5_static_surkov_.png }} Special Effect I got one of these, and used it to take out a bunch of guys, and it never once bypassed shields. It was however, very fast on the rate of fire, as well as reload. I think the effect doesn't bypass shields, but increases the RoF and/or Reload. Also, I hope I started this page right; I've never started one before! -Zaybertamer 20:16, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I got one of those today, i dont know if "bypass" is the right term, in my perception the first shot disables/nullifies the shield instantly.. "bypass" would imho mean, the shield stays in place, and the damage goes through, but the surkov kills the shield on first hit. Suelvah 02:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I did some further testing on a bunch of badass guardians from first playthrough - those guys seem resistant to the shield-disabling effect, even though they have less energy than many of my playthrough 2 enemies, whose shields are instantly disabled. my current opinion is that different enemies have different resistance to this effect - or the weapon effect has different chance value, depending on the enemy. Suelvah 19:41, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Looking it up on the Gearbox Forums, the consensus both there and here is that Surkovs don't ignore shields (http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=89603). I think there is no "bypass" or shield nullification ability. The effects you describe could simply be any sniper rifle doing a lot of damage on a target and destroying his shield in one shot. I think "For The Motherland" is simply a very fast reload- that in itself is very unusual to see for a sniper rifle and is definitely in keeping with Vladof's "Shoot more bullets!" specialty.--Mensahero 10:25, December 7, 2009 (UTC) As it was rumored, can anyone with a Surkov please confirm if it doesn't bypass shields after loading in the bugged way that Talk:Vladof_Vengeance does? --Raisins 04:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I tested that on a Bandit Killer. The shield was depleted, but it may be possible that was because I was lvl 35 and it was lvl 23. Anyway, I think it depends on what kind of enemy you're shooting. Guardians have stronger shields, while bandit shields are generally weaker, so it's possible the effect works better on bandits than guardians or Crimson Lance. Midiland95 01:16, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Midiland95 It doesn't, it's special abilitys are 200% critical damage and fast reload speed : Only fast reload speed. +200% critical hit damage is standard on all repeating sniper rifles. --Nagamarky 22:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if it should be added to the abilities or not, but the Surkov seems to have a faster draw speed when switching to it and/or from it. All of my weapons seem to draw much faster when I'm switching from it, and I don't think I've seen any other guns increase the draw speed. It seems I've imagined the increased draw speed to other weapons, but at least the Surkov itself has increased draw speed. : From my experience draw speed directly corresponds to reload speed. Who was Surkov? Nobody seems to have any sort of proof or evidence that Surkov ever existed, let alone had the highest number of confirmed sniper kills ever recorded (for any war or nationality), I don't think that the purpose of this wiki, or any other, is to propogate urban legends so I've changed the trivia section to reflect this, I don't think we should change it back without some sort of actual evidence to suggest he existed. And no, there wasn't a Surkov in Enemy at the Gates. 14:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) New variety found. =] GGN450/V3 Fearsome Surkov Lvl 39 | DMG 670 | element normal| Accuracy 94.9 | Fire rate 1.5 | clip 6 new to this wiki. not sure where to put this. this was my best guess. 00:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC)BloodyFreeze My Lightning Surkov Hey, here's my Surkov! Not all surkov's are 150 crit I just nabbed one that had +200% crit. sorry bout the crappy pic. batteries are dead in the cam, so i used my phone. :This is due to the new patch. Some 150% crits got raised to 180%, and some to 200%. Gambles went to 250%, and Unforgivens stayed at 100%. -- 22:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) The BEST Surkov yet....as far as i've found, at least DVL SURKOV In case you can't read this por quality pic, Damage:' 950' Accuracy: 94.9 Fire Rate: 1.0 Magazine Size: 6 rounds LVL Requirement: only' 49' you may have also noticed: + 41% Fire Rate + 200 % Critical Hit Damage 1.0x Weapon Zoom '''(the ''ONLY''''' drawback to this weapon) last night i completed the new dlc General knoxx, andi found a surkov that does 1111 damage! but i still prefer my liquid wrath with x4 explosive damage — Can anyone confirm that recently added special weapon effect of ignoring shields? It would be nice if it were true but this is the first I've heard of it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :i have seen this claim come and go so many times i dont even care anymore. it is an unverified phenomena which gets posted and taken down and comes back. add to the end of line to get (some?) results/justice/excuses. 21:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC) fact = citation needed Awesome Surkov (LEGIT) Look at this Surkov, it's legit, I got it as a Crawmerax drop. legit crazy dmg surkov Just found in one of those special crimson cases. I'm playing on the PC version if it matters to anyone I assume you had 50 sniper rifle proficiency and had the gun equipped? 02:58, January 26, 2011 (UTC) sweet surkov not the best, but nice. SAIYANHULK 18:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) crawmerax surkov good elemental surkov - its lvl61, it just says 49 bcz its equipped THE Best surkov on the Wiki? Best Surkov Yet? Level is 67, although it's equipped so it says 54Got it a as the first gun from a Crawmerax drop, so I KNOW it's legit Rolling Surkov rolling is a prefix that can apply to any rotisary sniper. The Surkov already has a fast reload, but when stacked with the rolling prefix, it's just nasty fast. look out for rollingt snipers, even if their stats seem lack luster. they make awesome guns. fearsome surkov this is it it's the best one I've seen so far Auntarie 21:47, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :A rare find, but too bad Surkovs kind of suck... 22:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I wouldn't necessarily say that they suck. I would say that they are rather special-purpose: a close-range weapon for characters so committed to Sniper Rifles that they won't switch to, say, a pistol or shotgun or SMG or other more appropriate weapon for point-blank wetwork. In the hands of a Specter or Sniper, a Surkov is a spiderant exterminator par excellence. My Specter would kick a puppy for that one. Stock 5 makes a surprising amount of difference when controlling barrel hop while firing from the hip. Daemmerung 00:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::@happypal this one doesn't. Trust me :D Auntarie 06:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, this weapon is good, but a Steel Lance can have comparable damage, with double the fire rate, 98% accuracy, and a Magazine of 7... Just saying. 16:21, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::well of course, but I'm just saying- this is really powerful for a pump-action sniper rifle Auntarie 17:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Insane Lance-type accuracy isn't so important at Surkov ranges. RoF is only useful to a certain point if you're jumping around, chasing a crit spot on a moving target, and the (Steel, hence non-Hyperion) Lance will reload more slowly. The Surkov will deliver superior crit damage. The Lance will deliver target knockback, which could be pretty sweet in a Surkov scenario. Surkovs are not general-purpose weapons, but in their niche they have their charms. Auntarie's weapon is not my ideal-- it has a scope dysfunctional at Surkov engagement ranges, it has no accessory, and I sometimes prefer less powerful VRR bodies just for their RoF bonus and recoil handling-- but it's a good one. Signed, Daemmerung 17:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) (Asst VP of Munitions Marketing, Vladof GmbH). :Yeah, I'm being a douche. That is a very nice Surkov. 17:59, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Elemental Surkov I had this pretty good Detonating Surkov that did more than 800 damage, shot 1.5, and was 2-3x explosive. The strange than was that it exploded every time I shot it, like a Cobra. I was wondering if this is a usual Surkov thing where its element happens everytime. 03:38, August 15, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred All explosive snipers proc on every shot. Auntarie 16:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : Ohhhhhh, so other than it's transfusion effect, the Kyro's Power isn't really special? And the Cobra just has a bigger explosion? That's preeetty gay. 20:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred "not special"?? vampiric sniper rifles aren't exactly stocked at walmart, mate! 20:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, Kyros' Power is crazy good. Its explosive properties are normal, but its power actually lies in its crazy raw damage, higher than any other sniper rifle. The "problem" is that almost all legendary sniper rifles (especially elemental ones) are just plain awesome. High damage pales in comparison to Volcanos, Cobras, Orions, Skullmashers etc... happypal (talk • ) 21:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC) And that people... is the EXACT explaination we need for the Kryos' Power! I... I am the King! 21:53, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : Actually Kyro's Power is one of my favorite guns, but what I meant is that I thought the Kyro's Power and Cobra were the only snipers that were explosive everytime. I also said that the explosive effect of the Kyro's Power isn't very special, not the transfusion. The transfusion effect is just awesome. I'm sorry if I made the Kyro's Power sound sucky, but it is probably because I have a crap one. I killed Kyro on playthrough 2 before the level maximum increased (69) and he doesn't respawn; so I got screwed. I'm still open to donations!!!!! 18:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred :: Oh, and by the way, I like that quote King. Be funny for the gun's flavor text. 18:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred